monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Side Stories
Side Stories, also known as Spin-Off Stories, are custom stories created by random players for enjoyment. They are all non-canonically related to the game, developed out of pure whim or a theory on what happened at some point in the original story (i.e- if Luka lost to a monster). How to create side stories or where some are acquired are located at Gnome’s Laboratory Blog. Warning: The game must be integrated with both Chapters One and Two otherwise some scenes may result in a crash. This is because the data of some monsters is not in both chapters and with nothing to read, the game crashes. Warning: The nscript.dat file from Cecil's Adventure may cause some side stories to crash the game. Alma Elma: Maneater By: Fodder, with Alma Elma http://www.mediafire.com/?ztf34yg3duuufmb After losing to "Kyuba", Luka finds himself kidnapped by Alma Elma and imprisoned in the Monster Lord's Castle. Marked by the Succubus Queen, Luka tries his hardest to come to terms with his new lifestyle... and see if he can stay alive. Battle Sample: Nabe By: Unknown, with Nabe Oh no! Dinner is attacking! Battle Sample: Squid Girl By: Unknown, with Ika Musume While hanging around the seashore, I come across a bizarre monster… Colosseum Secrets By: TheGreatHeinrich, with Slime Girl, Dullahan, Centaur Girl, Alraune, Cerberus, and Alma Elma. http://www.mediafire.com/?k06dyvgvsvs7h4m A guard named Josh is persuaded to compete in the Queen’s Cup at around the same time as Luka. Does a Body Good By: Viper 121, with Minotauros http://www.mediafire.com/?3ax42t7su7ns3s3 A thickheaded follower Ilias is dying of thirst after crossing the Sabasa Desert. Just when he thinks all is lost, a minotauros stumbles across him and tries to quench his thirst her own unique way. Elf vs Elf By: DEV, with Elf, Dark Elf Fencer and Dark Elf Mage http://www.mediafire.com/?8sa7snowk3q0117 Two elves argue over whether being corrupted or uncorrupted is better. Take the role of an unfortunate boy who stumbles across the dispute and helps them settle the argument with three possible endings. Fifty Evaluations: The Untold Story By: Viper 121, with Goddess Ilias, Granberia, Slime Girl http://www.mediafire.com/?beyox7jxd8d3lis Ilias bitterly recounts what it was like to watch a hopelessly inept Luka succumb to monster temptations from her 'unbiased' perspective. Each evaluation Ilias doles out culminates and builds up to a bizarre alternate take on the punishment Luka receives for disappointing her fifty times. Four Spirit’s Rondo By: Anomalous Entities, with Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander http://www.mediafire.com/?fydflx3uu2pgc6d Games of the Slug By: DEV, with Slug Girl http://www.mediafire.com/?vwkggn4srhea6c3 An eighteen year old boy and his young brother are walking home after a hard day’s work when they decide to cut through the woods to save time and avoid monsters. Unfortunately, when a Slug Girl ambushes them, the younger brother’s bravery backfires. Granberia and Tamamo Take Succubus Town By: Ecstasy, with Granberia and Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?czpfaqwsga00r9x A scenario starring Granberia and Tamamo, featuring what they were up to while Luka made his way to Hellgondo. Hanako Mage Battle By: c0var1ant http://www.mediafire.com/?71urgc6iqii9p95 A side story completely unrelated to monster girl quest, very loosely based off of another visual novel called katawa shoujo. The side story is a nonsensical take on one of the visual novel's bad endings. Contains pointless allusion to black rock shooter....because I felt like it. Side story gameplay footage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWUAj6ARW6g Heinrich’s Tale By: TheGreatHeinrich http://www.mediafire.com/?pokfg5iwoj85cff A story about the earlier hero, Heinrich, defeating Black Alice long before Luka began his adventure. Loving Gnome Lots By: Anomalous Entities, with Gnome http://www.mediafire.com/?9f27cni7d9vt2p8 A bizarrely cute little story where Luka has been captured by Gnome and is ceaselessly molested by her dolls. Then, one day, Gnome appears with a very special new doll, and everything changes… Monster Girl Quest: The Gag Reel By: Viper 121 http://www.mediafire.com/?znpxajhdfahzd51 All of Monster Girl Quest's beloved waifus and Ilias replay some of their favorite mishaps caught on camera during the making of Parts One and Two. Monster Girl Quest: War of The Goddesses By: c0var1ant http://www.mediafire.com/?f8m3e5ehd5r5qjq (Version Alpha 0.1) A complete retelling of the monster girl quest story. The story takes place in an alternate reality where Luka can become a hero, a hero slayer, or a completely twisted, ruthless and murderous psychopath bent on the destruction of the world. The patch is currently unfinished at the moment with only 1/4 of the intro story completed (Contains 2 custom battles). NOTE: This is not a mod, but a full game patch like NG+. Please follow the same installation procedure. New Game+ By: SpasMaran http://www.mediafire.com/?bc2yf4g9v5c0suz (v 1.02) “Monster Girl Quest NG+ is a fan made custom scenario where the player can experience the beginning stages of the game with levels and abilities from the end of part 2. Slight changes to the story are completely fan made and non-canon.” Oppai Lily Heaven By: Unknown, might be Arekishi, with Lily http://www.mediafire.com/?z1g0kfgbodz7c4f In an alternate storyline, a bullied Luka finds himself in a strange place where he meets a succubus named Lily who bends him to her whims, leaving the boy to find he’s in a lot deeper than he may first think… Passion for Decay By: OldSlashFriend. Features Chrome. An aging demonologist seeking to reclaim that which he feels is his due risks everything on a chance summoning. Takes place roughly eighty years before MGQ's story occurs. Has an optional story on start that should only be viewed after completing the game normally. Here ya go! Prematurity By: Anomalous Entities, with Alice http://www.mediafire.com/?45c27d10tg1s11v A rather cruel Alice decides to toy with a young hero trapped in her dungeon, only to discover he has a rather embarrassing (for him at least) problem. For Alice, it’s the start of a wonderfully funny new game. Tamamo: A Tall Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?1m7gwpd21qdetbs What if Luka decided to choose X Touch Fluffy Tail? In this scenario, he got hooked on the fluff and chased Tamamo down, willingly surrendering like the shameful hero he is. Now he’s living as her lover instead of a hero. How’s Luka’s life now he’s under Tamamo’s wing? Tamamo: Nup-Tail By: Fodder, with Tamamo http://www.mediafire.com/?qfmc2si61ulvr3j One year after “A Tall Tail”, Luka finally ties the knot with the fluffy Heavenly Knight. But before he settles into his new role as Tamamo’s husband, he still has to pass the Kitsune marriage ceremony… The Kraken’s New Daughter By: Anomalous Entities, with Kraken http://www.mediafire.com/?0td1gbuzl0t5lol Luka surrenders to the Kraken, not wishing to fight, only to be bound up by her tentacles. He is then told that if he can take all eight of her tentacles in size order without orgasming, she will release him. However, combined with her ‘imaginative’ dirty talk, he quickly finds the task more difficult than he first thought. Category:Monster_Girl_Quest